


You're Such A Mess

by SansIsVertabae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Deal With It, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Fontcest, Gift Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, M/M, Messy, Messy eating, My outline for this was an RP, No Plot/Plotless, Papyrus refuses to take a shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RP is included as the second chapter, Sibling Incest, Swapcest - Freeform, Taco Kink?, We're All Sinners, What am I doing with my life?, and you're coming with me, don't read the rp it's stupid, i dunno, i literally tagged this before i wrote it, incest is wincest, lewdberry, sans despite not having a throat sucks off papyrus, the fuck is your problem?, this is entirely self-indulgent, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, you read the rp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsVertabae/pseuds/SansIsVertabae
Summary: "'I hope you don't plan on going to bed without taking a shower. You've made quite the mess of yourself.' he sounded almost scolding, but his expression was amused."In which Papyrus makes a mess, and in which Sans has to clean it up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taneuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taneuki/gifts).



> oh god it's been so long since i've posted. fuck.
> 
> My friend finally got off her lazy ass and got an AO3 account. So I told her I'd write her a fanfiction. So I'm doing that now. 
> 
> This is basically just this RP me and a friend did (who wants to remain anonymous because they apparently don't like Undertale anymore. everyone boo them) a while back but never finished for SOME REASON. *glares at anon* So Imma polish said RP and finish it. Because Taneuki loves Swapcest. I showed her the outline and she thought it was good so. Meh. 
> 
> There's one thing you need to know about this before reading. Earlier Sans caught Papyrus masturbating and that started a whole bunch of shit. Sans tried to pretend he didn't but Papyrus knew he saw him, yada yada. I'm not writing that because we didn't really have a way that Papyrus knew Sans saw him, but if you want to read that part I'm including the RP as a Chapter 2. 
> 
> WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY.
> 
> Read my porn about two skeleton brothers with dicks. Or, well, one has a dick and one has a vagina -- but that's just the details.

As much as he loved his brother, Sans absolutely abhors watching him eat. Papyrus is a messy eater, to say the least, and it's always bothered Sans how he carelessly ate his food, making a mess of himself that he never cleaned up.

But there was something different in the atmosphere between them tonight and Sans couldn't help but be drawn to the way his orange tongue would flicker every time he took a bite, tasting his food before hiding away behind his teeth. Sans could feel his cheeks burn and he forced himself to look down at his plate.

"You're making a mess." he scolded.

"You say that every time we eat. You'd think by now you'd realize I don't care?" Papyrus chuckled as he took another bite of his taco and Sans snapped his head up to look at him in annoyance. He watched as a dribble of sauce slid down Papyrus' mandible, coming dangerously close to dripping onto his precious hoodie.

Sans didn't know what was driving him to lean over the table, but he was, arm extended and pointer finger outstretched to swipe away that pesky droplet before it got any farther. And he did, dragging his finger up his brother's face until he'd reached his mouth. He slowly pulled back, eyes dropping down to the splotch on his glove as he sat down. It wouldn't come out without a wash. His blue orbs flickered back up to Papyrus' face, locking with his widened sockets as his pale blue tongue slowly flickered between his teeth to lick at his glove. 

"You had a little on your face." Sans explained, voice calm and collected as if nothing had just happened. 

Papyrus on the other hand looked very flustered. "I-I know."

"You should be more careful then. You don't want to be... _messy._ " Sans didn't even bother to hide the smirk on his face as he tilted his head at Papyrus, giving him a half-lidded stare.

The taco in Papyrus' hand, which had been poised mid-bite for a while, was crushed in his suddenly tightened grip. 

Lettuce and meat flew everywhere, mostly getting on Papyrus, and the taller brother reacted by kicking his chair away from the table and shaking the remains from his hand. Sans, on the other hand, didn't move. He just giggled at the scene, watching as his brother made a mess of the kitchen.

"You know, if you're so insistent on making such a mess," Sans surveyed the damage. While Papyrus was due for a shower, the table and floor wasn't safe from the taco explosion. "I hope you plan on helping me clean it up."

Could his brother's blush get any brighter? "Wh-what?" He didn't know, but he was going to find out.

Sans shrugged innocently, grin widening. "Don't you normally clean up your mess?"

The answer was yes. "I-I'm going to bed!" Papyrus shot up from his seat, bits and pieces of taco shell cascading off his hoodie as he stood. Sans had never seen his brother run so fast for anything as he zoomed out of the kitchen. 

Sans stood up, looking at the large mess and for once in his life he decided that cleaning could wait. After all, he had a different mess to take care of at the moment. 

\----

What. The Hell. Was that?

Papyrus sat on the edge of his bed, hands shakily clutching the sheets as he recapped what just happened moments ago. Was Sans... Flirting with him? No. He couldn't have known what he was doing... He's too innocent! But... His face... Papyrus shuddered, glancing down at the erection he was sporting. Great.

He jumped as his door was suddenly swung open, head snapping up to see Sans standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. "I hope you don't plan on going to bed without taking a shower. You've made quite the mess of yourself." he sounded almost scolding, but his expression was amused. Papyrus was frozen in place as his brother slowly walked towards him, eyes lidded and trained on his face. He didn't stop until he was in between his legs, kneecaps nudging him through his shorts.

Sans was shorter than Papyrus and even at this height he was only a head taller than him, but it was enough to make Papyrus have to look up at him. Sans took his face in his hands, wiping some sauce from the other's mandible. "Look at this," he'd shake his head. "You've got food all over your face."

"Y-yeah... So?"

Sans chuckled lowly. "You know how much that bothers me, brother. I'll just have to clean you myself." he leaned in slowly, his pale blue tongue hanging out of his mouth, and when he saw the other wasn't struggling, licked a stripe up the side of his face.

"S-Sans.." Papyrus sighed, hands tightening their death-grip on the sheets. 

"You're so dirty." Sans murmured against him.

"I know." Papyrus growled out.

Sans shuddered at his tone, pulling back to look at him. What he saw sent sparks of heat down his spine. Papyrus' sockets were lidded over, teeth slightly parted as if he weren't getting enough air through his nose aperture and a bright orange blush dusted his cheeks. "You're such a mess." he breathed, tongue lolling out of his mouth teasingly. He leaned in towards him, excitement racing through him as he felt his brother hesitantly lean back, and licked a stripe across his teeth.

"Gh-" Papyrus looked away from him, breathing fast. Sans only chuckled, pulling his face back to him and pressing their teeth together. "S-Sans this is wr-wrong!" he'd protest halfheartedly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sans murmured, pulling back to look at him with lidded eyes and a confident smirk. 

It wasn't long before Papyrus cracked and spoke a soft "No."

Sans chuckled. "I didn't think so," Papyrus' blush deepened. "Now that you're all clean up here... I wonder if there's anywhere else you're dirty?" Sans didn't even give him a chance to process the question before he sunk to his knees, looking up at his brother the entire time. "Here perhaps?" he asked as he brushed a hand over the straining bulge in his cargo shorts.

Papyrus took in a sharp breath, staring down at his brother kneeling between his legs, eyes wide and innocent as ever. But the way his hand kneaded his cock, making his knees weak and his thoughts cloudy, suggested that he didn't know everything about his 'innocent' brother. "Sans.. Fuck.."

"Yes?" he teased, playing with the tab of the zipper with one finger while he palmed his brother's erection.

"M-more.. P-Please.."

"As you wish," he said softly, grasping the pull tab. "big brother." he added before pulling the zipper down it's track slowly, the satisfying noise of it clicking against it's teeth ringing through the room. 

Sans pulled Papyrus' dick through his fly, giving him a soft stroke as he did so and eliciting a low groan from the other. "Do you like that, Papy?" he whispered, squeezing him at the base before jerking hard upwards.

"F-Fuck! Stars yes!" his hips were already twitching even though Sans had barely begun touching him. He was probably still sensitive from earlier. Sans leaned in teasingly slow, breath barely ghosting over his brother's cock, and he glanced up to find the most desperate look on Papyrus' face. He broke. 

Sans swallowed up as much of Papyrus as he could in one go, the other shouting in response, hips snapping up. "G-od Sans that feels so good~" Papyrus moaned as Sans started bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, his hands moving to still his hips. He could feel drool dribbling down his mandible and onto his hoodie as his eyes lidded over. He truly was a mess.

Sans sucked on his cock as hard as he could before pulling back with a lewd pop, looking up at him with his wide eyes. "Do you like it when your little brother sucks your cock?" Papyrus shouldn't have shuddered at those words, but he couldn't help the spark of lust that shot through him as he said that. 

"Yess~" he moaned without thought and Sans chuckled lowly at that. He licked around the tip of his dick teasingly before forcing all of him at once, not stopping until his nasal cavity bumped against the fabric of Papyrus' cargo shorts. "NY- HOLY SHIT!" his hands flew to Sans' skull, phalanges scrabbling against the bone searching for purchase. He tried to buck his hips but Sans held him roughly to the mattress, bobbing his head at a pace that drove him crazy. He could feel tears of pleasure stinging his eye sockets as his brother sucked relentlessly sucked him off. At this rate he wouldn't last long. 

Sans squirmed from where he was kneeling on the floor, pressing his legs together. Papyrus' moaning was setting him alight and he ached to relieve himself. Papy wouldn't notice would he? He's too lost in his own pleasure right now... Sans slipped a hand in his pants.

"Stars I'm so f-fucking close~" his hands slipped down to Sans' shoulders, clenching hard around them and arching his back. "Pl-please don't stop-- fu-- please don't stop!"

Sans pulled off again, his free hand coming up to stroke Papyrus' cock. "Make a mess for me, Papy." he'd murmur, licking along the head of his shaft. He felt his dick twitch in his hand, and Sans knew Papyrus was teetering just on the edge.

Papyrus' eyes clenched shut, hands clenching almost painfully tight around Sans' shoulders "I'm gonna-- Sans!"

"Come for me, Papyrus... Come for your little brother." And those sinful little words sent Papyrus over the edge, his load splattering messily across Sans' face. He fell backwards onto the bed, breathing heavily, wondering if that really just happened.

Sans' tongue flickered out to taste his brother, and he couldn't help but moan, the hand buried deep within his pants picking up speed. He laid his free arm on the bed, resting his head against it as the pleasure overtook him. "Pa-apyrus" the moan was soft and broken, but it didn't fall deaf on the other's ears(?). Papyrus sat up to find his younger brother with one hand shoved unceremoniously in his pants, the other clenching the sheets as soft whines and whimpers escaped him.

"Sans," the other would raise his head, looking at Papyrus desperately as he ground down on his hand. The taller chuckled at that, moving back fully onto the bed. "Come here, Sansy." he purred. Sans was surprisingly obedient despite his desperate state, pulling his hand out of his pants and crawling on the bed, straddling Papyrus and moving into his arms.

 _Stars,_ he wished Papyrus would just fuck him already.

Papyrus hooked his thumbs in Sans' waistband "Gonna have to take these off for me." he'd pull the elastic and snap it back, making the other yelp at the sudden pain. 

Frustrated doesn't even begin to describe what he was feeling as he pushed himself off of Papyrus, kicking his boots off without a care as to where they'd land, even though he's pretty sure that was the sound of one of them hitting the wall. Papyrus was laughing. His face was burning. He was _horny._ He hates his brother. He hates that he loves him so much. He stands up on the bed because it's the first thing he thinks of, his back to Papyrus as he pulls his pants down, giving him a perfect view of his dripping wet pussy. When he's shucked them away and is sitting in Papyrus' lap again, Papyrus seems almost shocked, a blush dusting his face. Oh. Was he not expecting that?

"What do you want, Sans?" he doesn't sound as sure of himself anymore. Sans can feel his magic manifesting under him. He wants this too, why is he making him wait? 

Sans ground his wet heat against the other's pelvis, blue eyes intense with passion. "I want you to fuck me." his voice was raw with lust as he spoke.

"Shit," it was his only warning before he was flipped over, the head of Papyrus' cock pressed against his entrance. "Do you even know what you're asking for?" the words were growled sharply into Sans' neck

"Yes!" he cried out exasperatedly. "Papyrus, please!" his legs locked around his brothers hips, trying to coax Papyrus to enter him. 

Papyrus shook his head. "I really _am_ a mess." And he thrust into his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was asking taneuki for titles. here were her suggestions.
> 
> "Point Breaking"  
> "Generic Swapcest Smut"  
> "Glowing Dick Lightsaber Fight" (even though sans has a vagina in this one)  
> "I'M GAY Said Sans"  
> "Papyrus Is No Longer Innocent" (i thought this was swapcest? isn't sans the innocent one?)  
> "The Glowing Bulge" (sounds like a fucking movie title)  
> "Spaghetti Is Not The Only Noodles Sans Is Getting From Papyrus" (it may be swapcest, but this is funny)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RP that inspired the actual fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, this is stupid. The only reason I'm including it is if anyone wants to read the first half of the fic where Sans caught Papyrus masturbating. The reason I didn't write that was because we didn't have a way Papyrus knew Sans saw him, and I was too lazy to make up a way that wasn't him ACTUALLY seeing him. 
> 
> I was Sans, my friend was Papyrus. This was compressed down into a more fic-size thing so it wasn't a line by line thing. 
> 
> Also it's 5 AM so this note might not make sense.

Sans would open the door, kicking the snow off his boots before he stepped inside. "Papyrus? I'm home." 

Sans would furrow his brow in confusion, walking up the stairs "Papyrus?" he'd call again

Papyrus didn't notice his brothers call as he kept masturbating. He let out small grunts here and there; trying to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet. Sans would hear his grunts, making him more alarmed. He'd see the door open a crack and he'd peek in.

Papyrus was masturbating..His brother had never seen something so..lewd. Papyrus was covering his mouth with his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was a mess..

Sans could feel his cheeks heating up, eyes widening at the scene before him. He knew he should leave but he was frozen in place...

Papyrus kept stroking his glowing orange dick; not giving a care about anything around him..he was in his own world. He uncovered his mouth; starting to moan furiously. Papyrus went faster and his moaning became louder.

Sans' face was practically a blueberry now. Seemingly finally getting his wits about him, he closed Papyrus' door fully and raced downstairs.

Sans was furiously making tacos

Papyrus then let out a loud moan and came all over his hand..He breathed heavily and cleaned up; basically oblivious to Sans knowing about this...His soul was racing.

Papyrus peeked out the door. He noticed his brothers shoes on the carpet. His soul basically DROPPED. He slammed the door and sat on his bed. He practically just MASTURBATED with his innocent brother there before him.  
\---

(Sham: I RAN SO FAST I RAN OUT OF MY BOOTS???)

(anon: LOL)  
\---  
Papyrus sat in his bed, curled up in his bed literally contemplating on his life. He had the feeling deep down that his brother knew what he did. He pulled the strings on his hood to close the hood so you couldn't see his face.

Sans would knock on his door "Papyrus? Tacos are ready!" Papyrus didn't want to get up. He didn't awnser; either.  
\---

(Sham: does sans seriously not notice he's bootless? that's my question here)

(anon: lmfao)

(Sham: HOW DO YOU RUN OUT OF YOUR BOOTS AND NOT FUCKING NOTICE IT)

(anon: he kicked his boots in the beginning)

(Sham: he took off he's boots at the door bruh if anything)

(anon: ik)

(Sham: BUT WAIT. k whatever. he just ran out of his boots. for some reason)

(anon: lmfao)

(Sham: and he totally puts them back on after noticing that. SO DON'T ASK. HE'S PUT HIS BOOTS BACK ON, K)

(anon: K')  
\---

"Papyrus?" he'd say again.

Papyrus awnsered but his voice sounded he just woke up or something. "what.."

"Tacos are ready!" Sans would kick open the door and pose. He would see the tol one curled up in a ball. He looked depressed or some shit idontevenfuckinknow. "Papy?" he'd look worried

Papyrus would look at Sans after taking off his hood.."what do you want, sans.."  
\---

(Sham: I said like three times tacos are ready)

(anon: i know jesus fuck)

(Sham: lmao)  
\---

"Is... Something wrong, Papy?"

He looked Sans right in the eye; with a sickly look on his face. "no..why..?"

Sans would cross his arms "You're acting funny."

"yeah, so?" He answered quickly; stuttering.

Sans would drop his arms to his sides, walking towards Papyrus' bed. He'd sit on the edge of it, facing him "What's wrong?"

Papyrus' eyes would get dimmer. "i know you watched me, sans. i can feel it."

Sans didn't falter, tilting his head. "Watched you what?" he asked with almost pure innocence

"you already know what I'm talking about, sans."

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Papy."

"you act so innocent all the time; sans. you know what i did; you just don't want to say it."

Sans would look away, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Papyrus laughed like this was some joke.. "you saw me masturbating sans.” You couldn't see his pupils anymore.  
\---  
(Sham: waitiwtia. Papyrus has pupils?)

(anon: i guess. i mean. i call the dots in his eyes pupils. lwait)

(Sham: BUT HE DOESN'T HAVE THOSE)

(anon: oh. shit. um.)

(Sham: SANS DO)

(anon: UH)

(Sham: Papy has slits for eyes xD)

(anon: LMFAO-)  
\---  
His entire face would go blue "I-I didn't mean to! Your door was open a-a-nd you were making noises, I thought something was wrong!" he'd cover his face in his hands.

Papyrus would pull his brother in for a hug “oh whatever..i love you anyway.” Sans would turn and lean into him. Papyrus' face was turning orange...

Sans would move onto the bed fully, moving into his arms and grabbing onto his hoodie.

“im sorry you had to see something like that, sans..”

Sans would look up from where he was sitting in Papyrus' arms "Don't apologize.. I'd never seen you so passonite."

Papyrus was now very orange. “w-what?” He was stuttering in-between sentences. Sans would giggle at his reaction, hugging him tighter. Papyrus laughed..”you tease, sans..”

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he'd go back to nuzzling into his chest

Papyrus looked down at le smol brother. “stop being so innocent.” He'd giggle again and nuzzle in response. Papyrus scoffs and turns his head.

Sans would pull back from Papyrus, looking up at him with a glint in his eyes "The tacos are getting cold." he hopped off the bed and walked off

Papyrus laid back down in his bed and fake cried.   
\---

This next part happens a bit later but it's never truly stated in the RP because Sham and the anon are too busy acting like idiots  
\---

Papyrus came downstairs. “sorry it took me so long. i thought about some things.”

Sans would have a taco in his hand, leaning his face on the other. He'd smile up at him "What 'things?'"

“is it your business?~” He smiled.

Sans would shrug "Just thought I'd ask."

Papyrus snatched a taco from the tray and ate it. “wow. these are..really good.”

"Mweheh. You expected anything less?"

“well i knew my magnificent brother could cook well already.” Sans would smile widely at that

Papyrus would continue to eat the taco. (anon: sloppy eater cough)

"You're making a mess." Sans would eye him

“i don't care~” he still ate sloppily.

Sans would lean over the table, swiping some of the sauce that had splattered on Papyrus' face. He'd pull back, looking at the splotch on his glove for a second, before his pale blue tongue flickered out between his teeth to lick it away.

Papyrus looked at him; confused and slightly orange and his blue orbs would look up at him innocently. "You had a little on your face."

“i know.”

"You should be more careful then... You don't want to be.. Messy.."

“i can be messy if i want to!” He put his hands on his hips. Sans would giggle, taking another bite of his taco.

Papyrus finished his taco; making a satisfied noise. Papyrus grabbed another taco and started to eat. Very disgusting..He likes to eat and then sleep.

"You know.. If you're so insistent on making such a mess" he'd watch Papyrus eat sloppily "I hope you plan on helping me clean it up."

“w-what..”

He'd shrug "Don't you normally clean up your mess?"

“s-sans..!” Papyrus became embarrassed.

He'd tilt his head "Something wrong?"

“when did you become s-so lewd?!”

"I don't know what you mean." he'd take another bite of his taco.

“sans, seriously!” Papyrus looked at him funny.

"All I did was ask you to help me clean up." he'd raise a brow bone at him. Papyrus..

Sans would finish his taco, standing up and picking up his dish. Papyrus looked away; put the taco down and went back to his room.

Sans would watch Papyrus leave and shake his head. He'd put the dishes in the sink and, even though his mind screamed at him to wash them, followed Papyrus.  
\---

Pretty sure there should be a time lapse here too, but we were too excited to RP fuck each other as skeleton brothers.   
\---

Papyrus shut the door behind him.

Sans would open the door

Papyrus was sitting on the end of the bed; thinking to himself

"I hope you don't plan on going to bed without taking a shower. You've made quite the mess of yourself." he sounded almost scolding, but his expression was amused.

Papyrus looked up at him and ‘laughed’.

Sans walked towards him "What's funny, big brother?" he stopped once he was right in front of Papyrus, moving in between his legs.

“w-what are you doing?”

"Look at this." he'd shake his head. "You've got food all over your face."

“yeah; so what?”

"You know how much that bothers me, brother. I'll just have to clean you myself." he'd use a hand to hold him still.

“h-hey!” Papyrus would struggle a little bit..

Sans would chuckle, moving in close and licking a stripe up his face

“s-sans..” Papyrus was orange and looking at his brother.

"You're so dirty." he'd murmur

“i know..” Papyrus would growl.

Sans would shudder, pulling back to look at him "You're such a mess." he'd wiggle his tongue at him for a second before bending his head down and licking across his teeth.

“gh..” Papyrus would look away from him

Sans moved his head back to him, his eyes lidded, pressing their teeth together

“s-sans..this is wr-wrong!” Papyrus would shiver. Blue knew he liked it anyway.

"Do you want me to stop?" he'd murmur, pulling back

“i-i..” Papyrus would stutter.

"You?"

“n-no.” He looked into Sans’ eyes.

He'd chuckle softly "I didn't think so," Papyrus would smile at him. "Now that you're all clean up here.." Sans would murmur, rubbing his thumb across Papyrus' cheek "I wonder if there's anywhere else you're dirty?"

Papyrus would become even more orange. “u-um..”

Sans would sink down to his knees, looking up at Papyrus the entire time. An orange bulge would be there in front of his face. He'd move forward, nuzzling softly into it, much like he was into his chest earlier.

Papyrus would let out a quiet grunt. He felt ashamed at the same time.

Sans would trace the outline of the glowing bulge slowly with his tongue, staring up at Papyrus.

Papyrus looked down at him. He loved every bit of it.

Sans brought his hands up, dragging the zipper of Papyrus' cargo shorts down, kneading him with his other hand. Once the zipper was pulled down; his dick would fly out of his shorts. “nh! o-oh shit..”

Sans would bring his hand up to his mouth, biting down on the end of his glove and slowly pulling it off. Once he pulls it off, he wraps his bare hand around Papyrus' dick, squeezing. “a-ah!” Papyrus jumped at the feeling of this; yet he liked it. He shuddered.

Sans leaned in slowly, tongue hanging out of his mouth teasingly. He licked up the base of his shaft, swirling his tongue around the head when he got to it. Papyrus jerked a bit; letting out a soft moan. “s-sans..” He was dribbling saliva down his chin.

"Yes?" he'd tease, stroking him slowly

“p-please keep going..it feels s-so good..” He stuttered.

"As you wish, big brother." he'd whisper before bending his head and taking as much of him in his mouth as he could.

“h-holy shit!” Papyrus would rock his hips to the feeling. He put his hand on Sans’ head; gently.

Sans would start bobbing his head, stroking the part of the shaft he couldn't fit in his mouth. Papyrus was moaning in pleasure.. “o-oh god yes..please, more..”

Sans sucked as hard as he could before releasing him with a pop, looking up at Papyrus "Do you like it when your little brother sucks your cock?"

“y-yes..oh GOD yes..” Papyrus was getting off to this.

Sans would chuckle lowly, licking around his head before forcing all of him down his throat, not stopping until his nasal cavity bumped against the fabric of his shorts

Papyrus was moaning loudly while drooling like a dog. “f-fuck! s-sans; how are you s-so good!?”

He'd hum around the cock in his mouth, clenching his hands on Papyrus' legs and starting to bob his head again, much faster this time. Papyrus was clenching his fists; nearing climax. “i-im so f-fucking close!” He shoved Sans’ head down. He wanted him to be rough so badly; he couldn't stand it. Sans relaxed his throat, moaning as Papyrus face fucked him.

Papyrus was humping upward; wanting more. “f-fuck..” He was groaning and panting; drool dripping messily down his neck and chin. Sans' grip on Papyrus' shorts would tighten, tears welling up in his eyes. Papyrus would look down at his brother and notice his expression. He would slow down; now only pushing gently on his head. “s-sorry..i j-just..love this..”

Sans would narrow his eyes, pushing Papyrus' hips down into the mattress and sucking on him hard.

“s-sans!” He looked surprised but pleased. He groaned once again in pleasure. He was drooling so much that his hoodie was getting wetter and wetter.

Sans would pull back again, wrapping his hand around Papyrus' dick and pumping him hard. "Make a mess for me, Papy." he'd murmur, licking along the head of his shaft. He'd quicken his movements, watching as his brother fell apart under his touch

Papyrus' hands were clenching the sheets hard. “s-sans..! i-im g-gonna cum!” His breathing became sharper.

"Come for me, Papyrus. Come for your little brother."

Papyrus let out a loud moan as he came. It splattered all across Sans’ face. He let go of the sheets and fell backward. He was such a mess. Sans chuckled, swiping some off the cum off his face and licking it off his finger.

Papyrus was breathing heavy; he was satisfied. He had his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had the best time. 

Papyrus heard his brother call out to him. He got up and looked at his brother. “wh-what”

Sans had one hand shoved down his pants, the other was leaning against the bed as support. Papyrus looked at him; orange faced and wide-eyed. Sans let his head fall against his arm "Papy.." he moaned.

“d-do you want help with that~?” Papyrus said; a lustful look on his face. Sans would raise his head, looking at Papyrus almost desperately. Papyrus would pick up his brother and sit him on his lap. “pull down your pants for me, kay?~”

Sans turned around on his knees and bending over, looking back as he slowly pulled his pants down his pelvis, exposing his dripping pussy

Papyrus stared at him. “tell me what you want me to do; and ill do it.” 

Sans would turn back around, settling fully into his lap and grinding against him "F-fuck me."


End file.
